


something good can work

by byojaku



Series: zhennuel drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 潮音战纪 | Chao Yin Zhan Ji (TV)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, VEEEERY light angst, i think i'm the only zhennuel shipper on this god damn planet but THAT WILL CHANGE, two brooooooos chilling on a rooftop making out bc theyre GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byojaku/pseuds/byojaku
Summary: “If it’s like this then, I feel that I’m being disrespectful to others. If you’re letting me choose, I’m not choosing anyone… It’s tiring. My heart is tired.”“I’m choosing you,” Zhennan said matter-of-factly, his face mere inches away from Samuel’s.“W-what?” Samuel stammered, a deep red blush spreading across his face.“I’m. Choosing. You,” Zhennan uttered moving his face ever so slightly closer to the other boy’s with every word.





	something good can work

_“If it’s like this then, I feel that I’m being disrespectful to others. If you’re letting me choose, I’m not choosing anyone… It’s tiring. My heart is tired.”_

 

 

Zhennan’s words replayed over and over again in Samuel’s head as they both trudged their way up to their dorm, exhausted after filming for the entire day. He stepped into the elevator and watched as Zhennan wordlessly pressed the button for the rooftop.

Confused, Samuel turned to the other boy, who continued to stare at the linoleum floor as if it was the most enthralling thing he’d seen in his 18 years of being alive. He cleared his throat to speak.

“Dude… you know our rooms are on the seventh floor, right?” 

 

_Silence._

 

Samuel reached his arm out to tap him on the shoulder.

“Zhe—“

“I know.” Zhennan interrupted, his voice barely above a murmur. 

Before Samuel could question him further, the doors slid open with a soft humming sound and the bright light of the sunset flooded the cramped elevator. As he reached up to shield his eyes from the glare, he felt a soft hand grab his and pull him forward. 

 

 

 

 

“What are y— why are we up here Zhennan?” Samuel gasped exasperatedly, his heart pounding. 

_“_ Just come with me, stupid.” Zhennan laughed.

Their feet pounded on top of the sun-bleached cement as Zhennan continued to drag the younger boy behind him.

Eventually they reached the edge of the roof, only a slim concrete wall separating them from the skyline of the city, and the vertigo inducing drop that lay below it. 

 

 

 

“Okay, _now_ can you tell me what we’re doing up here?” Samuel breathed, still winded from being manhandled by the shorter boy. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Zhennan said matter-of-factly, as if he hadn’t just dragged his teammate to an out of bounds area while they were supposed to be getting ready for dinner with the other contestants.

“We could have talked in our rooms, you know.” Samuel mumbled, pouting slightly.

“I know,” replied Zhennan as he slowly sat down on the floor.

 

Samuel leant over the wall in front of him, taking in the view. 

From here, he could see the towering skyline of the nearby city centre as it blinked in the slowly disappearing dusk, the driveway where he had arrived just a week and a half ago.

It was then that Samuel felt a tugging sensation at his t-shirt, and he turned around to join his friend.

 

They sat in silence for what felt like ages, feeling the breeze brush against their faces and mess up their hair, so carefully done up by their stylists. The sun had nearly set now, the sky glowing with shades of red and lilac that Samuel had never seen in Korea. 

 

“Were you scared?” Zhennan said suddenly, his voice just above a whisper.

Samuel shifted his legs, turning to face him. “Of what?”

“I don’t know…” Zhennan muttered softly. “Of being in a different country? Where you don’t speak the language? I think I would be scared…”

 

 

 

 

 

Samuel looked down to the ground and absentmindedly began to trace patterns in the thin layer of dust covering the rooftop. 

“I mean, yeah, I was at first. But I knew that Jun and Minghao would be here, and Eric and Jiacheng can speak some english, so that made me feel a little bit better,” he said, a small smile spreading across his face. “And now I have you, so I feel fine.”

Samuel glanced back at the other boy, who he now realised had been staring at him the whole time. 

 

Zhennan turned his head rapidly as he noticed he had been caught staring, a vivid blush colouring his cheeks.

_Strange,_ Samuel thought. Then he remembered what had been on his mind this whole time he was making his way back to the dorm.

 

“Hey, earlier in the studio… Were you okay?” he asked gently, trying not to be too intrusive.

This made Zhennan chuckle, a response Samuel hadn’t been expecting.

“No,” Zhennan replied, a strange smile on his face. “I was doing pretty bad.”

 

Samuel shifted slightly so that he was closer to Zhennan.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” he said, outwardly cringing at how much he sounded like a parent.

“Not really,” Zhennan whispered. “If that’s ok.”

Before Samuel could open his mouth to reply, Zhennan had shuffled in even closer than before, sitting right next to him, and leaned his head onto his shoulder. Samuel could have sworn that time froze right then and there.

It took a while for him to find his words, distracted by the soft pressure and comfortable heat on his left shoulder. 

_Shouldn’t this feel weird? Why does this feel good?_ , Samuel thought to himself, as he felt his face heat up. 

 

It was at this moment that he raised his head up, and turned it to face Samuel. 

“I’m choosing you,” Zhennan said matter-of-factly, his face mere inches away from Samuel’s.

“Wh-what?” Samuel stammered. He was sure that his face was as red as the tracksuit that Zhennan had worn on the first day. 

“I’m. Choosing. You,” Zhennan uttered moving his face ever so slightly closer to the other boy’s with every word. 

 

 

Samuel could feel Zhennan’s breath, and he was sure that Zhennan could feel his breathing, albeit much more shaky, too. Samuel stared wide-eyed into his eyes, the slowly fading light illuminating them with shades of deep, chocolate brown tones, then his nose, his _holy-shit-how-is-he-so-cute_ nose, before settling them on Zhennan’s lips.

 

_“_ Do you want this?” Zhennan whispered with that deep deep voice, that Samuel never really thought matched his appearance, into his ear, even though there was no one who could possibly be eavesdropping.

 

Samuel’s heart was pounding so loud he thought it might burst out. 

Flustered, he whispered a quiet “Yes” back, licking his lips out of both anxiety and anticipation.

 

 

Suddenly, Zhennan’s soft lips were on Samuel’s, and without even realising, Samuel began to move into it, tilting his head. His heart pounded as he felt as Zhennan climbed onto his lap, shifting his weight around until he was comfortable. As Zhennan pulled away, breathless, a shy smile began to spread across his face. 

 

“ 干 ,” he said hoarsely, giggling slightly. “ 对不起 _—_ I mean _..._ I’m sorry, man.”

“Dude, you _know_ I don’t speak Chinese,” Samuel chuckled, still staring in awe at the boy who was currently straddling his lap. “Wo bu ji d—“

Before Samuel could finish his sentence, he was interrupted again by Zhennan’s lips on his, but they were moving faster, deeper this time. 

Samuel had the sudden panicked realisation that he had never kissed anyone, let alone a _guy_. What if he was doing something shamefully weird? Was he a good kisser? Why hadn’t anyone taught his how to kiss? He suddenly became hyperaware of his arms, which were currently nothing but awkwardly laying by his side.

 

As if he could read his mind, Zhennan broke away from the younger boy briefly, both to catch his breath, and to reach around to place Samuels arms around his waist. He rested them gently on the small of his back, before turning back to face Samuel, a conflicted expression painted across his face.

“Sorry…” Zhennan chuckled wryly, avoiding Samuel’s gaze, “I really shouldn’t have done that.” 

 

Samuel watched in awe as Zhennan put his hands on his knees and began to get up and make his way to the stairwell. It was dark now, but he could still see through the brightness of the streetlights decorating the streets below that his elaborately applied makeup was utterly smudged and that his lips were pink and swollen. 

“N—No Nannan, wait,” Samuel urged, scrambling to get up from the concrete. 

He half-jogged his way over to the other boy, his legs sore and cramped from being in such an awkward position earlier, before putting his hand on Zhennan’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine.. I—I liked it. It was good. You’re good—I mean n—“ Samuel babbled, struggling to catch his breath. 

 

Zhennan turned around to face him, his eyes shining with tears that were just threatening to spill.

“You sure?” he croaked softly. “We can just forget that I did that, it was stupid anyway… You don’t even like boys do you?” 

“I think I do now…” Samuel said, his gaze soft. “I like you. I know that.”

 

 

 

There was a moment of silence, where the two boys stared into each others eyes through the thick night air. Zhennan took a step forward, and Samuel’s heart started thumping in his chest again. 

“Can you… Can you kiss me again?” Samuel questioned shyly as he put his arms around Zhennan’s shoulders, his voice barely audible.

“I think I can manage that,” laughed Zhennan, wiping away his tears.

Just as Zhennan craned his neck towards the younger boy, the door to the stairwell slammed open, and a loud voice emerged with it. 

 

“Zhennan, I know you’re up there, come find Muellie with me,” yelled Junhui, “Hurry the f— HOLY SHIT.”

He stood there dumbfounded as Samuel and Zhennan split apart rapidly, trying their best to seem nonchalant despite their red faces and swollen lips. 

“Uh, we’re all about to have dinner…” Junhui muttered embarrassedly, rubbing his neck. “Do you guys want to come or— Should I go?” 

 

Samuel looked at Zhennan, who looked like he was waiting for a hole in the ground to swallow him, who in turn looked back at him for an answer. 

“We’ll go,” Samuel said sheepishly, taking Zhennan’s hand in his. “Sorry for being late Junhui-hyung. It won’t happen again.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i can't write for shit so pls give me feedback or talk to me on twitter abt my abhorrent writing skills you cant find me at @zhennuel. stream one and it's been two years


End file.
